Beginnings and Ends
by Entei7800
Summary: Did anyone think Ghetsis would read his kids a bedtime story? Did anyone think that N could shave alone? Did anyone even think Ghetsis liked pancakes?


**Beginnings and Ends**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

"The Giant Chasm! This is the spot where Kyurem's power resonates. Here, Kyurem can use the full extent of its power and easily cover all of Unova in ice!" Ghetsis slammed his cane. "Kyurem, come! ...I have a memory that has continued to haunt me. Just one. That unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it. That aside, this is my gift to you to show my respect for making it this far. I'll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!" Ghetsis slammed his cane once more. "Kyurem! Glaciate!"

* * *

Ghetsis trudged miserably down the hallway. N was wailing loudly, and rather annoyingly. It was all Ghetsis had not to shove a sock down his youngest child's throat. Irate fury built-in his chest as he approached the room of his young prince. N stopped sobbing and giggled. Ghetsis' crimson eyes set on N. "Well?" Ghetsis demanded, highly pissed already. His glare was enough to make the tea-green haired boy shrink into his covers.

"Daddy," N practically whimpered. But he regained his exultant touch a millisecond after. "Will you tell me a bedtime story?" he pleaded. Ghetsis rolled his red eyes at N. There was a whole library he could roam in. Yet he drowned in stupidity. One day he would teach this boy physics. Anthea and Concordia were camping out in a tent next to N's famous skateboard ramp, watching Ghetsis intently with slight interest. N leaned over and picked up his trident. "Tell me a Seaking story!"

Ghetsis sighed ebulently. His eyes flared with anger. "Okay. If I do, will you sleep?"

N nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Yeah!"

Ghetsis took a deep breath through his nose, and exhaled, repulsed by his own son's request. "Once upon a time there was a Seaking. Well, that Seaking was lonely, and she could never sleep." Ghetsis glanced at N, who was smugly satisfied, grinning goofily. "Well, one day that Seaking was locked in his bedroom. Her father would give her anything she wanted, as long as she slept. The next day, the door opened. Seaking was very excited. So she swam out. But what she saw was scary." To make his point, he grabbed N's plush Zorua and Seaking. He whacked the Zorua on the head. N winced. "Well, Pokémon everywhere were being abused. Her father was not aware that she had left the room, and that she wasn't asleep. Since she had not fallen asleep, a Sharpedo bigger than a Wailord ate her. The end." He grinned mischievously, proud of his story, then peered over at his son and daughters.

All three of them were horrified, staring at him with wide eyes. "He won't get me, daddy?" Anthea whispered, her voice hushed and fearful. Concordia clutched Anthea. N was ducking underneath his covers.

"If you don't sleep." Ghetsis smirked wickedly, and that done it. All three of them squealed bloody murder. N leapt out of bed, accidentally jabbing Ghetsis's eye. Ghetsis roared, slapping one hand against his injured eye. "DAMMIT!" he swore. "DAMN YOU, N!" He could feel the blood staining his hand.

Concordia and N were trembling with fear. Anthea, the slightly similar version of Ghetsis, mimicked him. "DAMMIT! DAMN YOU, N!"

Ghetsis tried to pull himself together, and glared at Anthea. Maintaining his serenity, he said calmly, "Don't swear, dearie."

"Daddy, what does that mean?" Concordia asked, opening her mouth to repeat it. He cut her off with a wave. "Shh!"

Anthea jutted out a lip, pouting, depressed that she had been yelled at. She burst into zealous tears. Ghetsis couldn't respond due to the sulfurous burning in his eyes. "My eye!" he cried out, and simply rushed out of the room, leaving a crying Anthea, a terrified N, and a petite Concordia who wondered why her pants were wet.

...

After Ghetsis got something for his eye, he tried to sleep. He was somnolent himself; but his new eye was distracting, and put apt, hurt like hell. But something was shaking him, even though he was so close to oblivion.

"Get mama," he groaned, before realizing she was no longer there; she had died of a car attack. Being an only parent was hard sometimes. _Not sometimes. Always, _he thought to himself. "What is it, Anthea?"

"Concordia," his middle-aged child corrected. "I had a nightmare."

"Of what?!" Ghetsis snapped. "What could an eight year old possibly dream of that would interrupt my sleep?"

"Seaking!" Concordia howled eerily. Ghetsis facepalmed. Concordia examined her father's face. "Ooh, what's that?"

"Nothing. If you're having nightmares, go brush your teeth or something." he growled. She was an insolent little child, wasn't she? She sat on the edge of the bed, looking innocent and reluctant. After a solid five minutes of silence, Ghetsis was snoring. "Dad!" Concordia screeched.

"Don't eat the last cupcake!" Ghetsis shrieked. "Oh, yes...nightmares, you say? Fine! Sleep with me." he grumbled groggily. Concordia cheerfully climbed next to Ghetsis. Ghetsis sighed, finally satisfied.

That was, until he felt a dampness that didn't belong to him creep up his leg.

...

N stumbled through the castle, inquisitively poking through random doors until he found his father's room. N pondered his thoughts. He could be a good kid and stay out of trouble, or he could have fun.

...Nah, the first one sounded boring.

He gradually opened the wooden door. To young N's surprise, no one was in there. Not even Concordia. He probably should have left when he noticed that. Nah, that would be boring, too.

He prowled through the foreign room, catching rare sights of boxers, dirty female underwear, and his Zorua plush that Ghetsis had whacked selflessly. N ignored it; a sudden urge overcame him.

He needed to pee.

He rushed to the bathroom, just in time. Once he finished using the restroom, he washed his hands like a regular kid. However, the cabinet was wide open. There was Dad's razor and 'candy.' N was not able to read; Ghetsis never bothered to teach him yet. He could make out the few letters on the 'candy...' A 'G,' an 'E,' a 'N,' and an 'I.' He shoved his small fist into the already open jar. He pulled one out, but the lustrous gleam of his razor caught N's eye. He grabbed it, and drowned himself in that white stuff he saw Dad put on before he shaved. Popping two 'candies' in his mouth, the Prince began to shave.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Anthea handed one of the Shadow Triad a box of pancake mix, while he handed his to Concordia, who mixed it in a bowl.

"Princess Anthea..." Shadow said shakily and most apprehensively. "Ghetsis would not appreciate this...would he?"

Anthea let out a "Pshaw" of disoriented anger. "Yeah right! Daddy loves pancakes. He said, 'Yes! I like pancakes! Now shut your mouth!' when I sang him a song! It's the waffle song!" She grinned exuberantly. Shadow tried not to scowl. That song was the most annoying song in the history of Annoying Songs. It sent agitation through his veins. "Shadow, what does DAMMIT! DAMN YOU, N, mean?"

Shadow tried not to do a sweatdrop and faced the other direction. "Nothing." he said hastily.

Concordia sang her waffle song while shoving the pancakes, which were still in the bowl, in the _oven. _Anthea was too busy chuckling, until she noticed. "Oh great! They're almost done! Where did you put them?"

"In the oven!" Concordia replied jubilantly.

There was an astonished silence. Anthea's jaw dropped gradually, awestruck, just as Shadow covered his ivory-white hair. "DAMMIT, CONCORDIA, DAMN YOU!" Ten-year old Anthea wailed, just as an explosion of cream-white blinded the four.

Back in the bathroom, Ghetsis was sulking back, infuriated that his valid points had been rejected at the conference. He heard a small, immature cry come from the bathroom, and his thoughts were erased and replaced with uttermost worry.

N was in fetal position, his face bleeding, and he held his crotch in pain. He was sobbinh hysterically. "What did you _do?!_" Ghetsis propped N on the sink. N sniffled, still holding his sensitive spot in pain. Ghetsis found it exasperating to look through his artificial eye. He couldn't see evenly anymore. Besides that, he was having a hard time getting the truth out of N. "I...I came in to tell you happy birthday, but you weren't here, so I shaved and..." he sniffled, and grabbed the plastic container. Ghetsis' eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Candy is gross! Eww!"

"You didn't..."

"It tasted like mints," N reported, wincing at the sheer pain. Blush bloomed over Ghetsis' face. "I love you, Dad. Happy birthday."

Ghetsis would have smiled if it weren't for his eight year old's appearance. "I love you, too, N. But you'll need to get cleaned up." He lifted N onto his sturdy back and grabbed a nearby wash cloth. Sitting N on the toilet, he began to dab at N's wounds. N slapped him away rather harshly. "No, Dad. I'm a big kid now. I can do it myself."

Ghetsis was growing querulous. "No, I'm your father, now let me-"

N continued to slap at Ghetsis's hand. He wasn't getting anywhere near N's face soon. "Fine," Ghetsis snapped, yet maintained his serenity once more. "You do it."

However, the explosion in the kitchen rattled the entire bedroom. Ghetsis scooped a very dirty N onto his back and dashed to the kitchen.

It was not a pretty sight. Shadow was unconscious, and the two girls were collapsed, perfectly clean, under the table. Shadow must have saved them.

He was going to have to have a long talk with all these kids...

...

"How did Zoroark have a baby?" N asked while keeping up a modest conversation with his real Zorua. At first, Ghetsis was sure he was talking to it, but N stared at him expectantly. Funny how N knew how humans conceived children, but not Pokémon. Ghetsis actually never told him either; where did N figure out how humans had kids? Ghetsis leaned back skeptically in N's bed. Then the question hit him, and he stared at N in astonishment.

"Why do you want to know?" Ghetsis asked, flat-out livid now. Shadow was sent to the infirmary, N had patches all over his face, and Anthea and Concordia had taken a bath, despite the fact they weren't dirty.

"Because." N stated flatly. N leaned to the west, hearing his sisters giggling in the bathroom.

"You know how Pokémon get eggs?" he explained. N shook his head, though he knew the exceptional 'egg' part. "Well, do you know what a mommy and daddy do to make a baby?"

"MY POKEMON DO WHAT?!"

Before N could continue his frenetic freak out, the girls skipped happily out of the bathroom. They plopped next to Ghetsis, and in unison, kissed him on a cheek. Ghetsis was miserable. Concordia held his arm with her Darumaka plush. "Happy birthday, Daddy!" she sang.

"Sorry that we were chaotic." Anthea hung her head in shame. For once, all day, Ghetsis smiled. He ruffled her hair. "It's okay, kid."

"Daddy?" N's innocent, youthful eyes set on his dad's. "We'll always be together, right? We'll always be friends?" Anthea and Concordia seemed to look up as well. Ghetsis's smile grew wider, more honest.

"Always."

* * *

This, of course, was long before Ghetsis went insane. Nobody knew where he went after that. Some say he lurked around at N's wedding, or when Anthea started her adventure. Some say they saw him help Concordia and Colress research.

Wherever the once cheery man went is a mystery.

_***Cheesy ending, I know, but I just had to write it...:)**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Entei7800**_


End file.
